


Neverland

by splendidly_sarah



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidly_sarah/pseuds/splendidly_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he visits her, it's always the same...</p>
<p>In which Steve visits Peggy, and she thinks she's died and met with Steve in heaven. Very short, extremely sad, and I promise that you'll never look at Peter Pan the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

 

> It’s like this every time.
> 
> He always stops, hesitates, wonders if he should turn around and never come back. She’s always so upset after his visits, it seems. 
> 
> But he walks in eventually, starting with his usual.  _I’m sorry I was late._  Sometimes he says the words and she says nothing, just looks up to him and smiles as if she were twenty four again. Other times she cries, covers her mouth as if she were in shock. Most of the time she sasses him. 
> 
> _It wouldn’t be the first time_. Her retorts are quick, as if time hadn’t weighed down on it, as if that one part of her would be impossible to take away—that part that was so Peggy that it would never wear down. There was one thing that Steve had learned, and it was that time was like a river over rocks. Time healed no wounds, but wore away at them until you could no longer feel those sharp points and jagged corners. 
> 
> Peggy had decades in the water, while his toes were barely in the stream. 
> 
> When he sits, no matter her reaction, she always takes his hand.  _How’s my best girl?_  It always compels a smile, as if she’s hearing it for the first time, every time. Those words are his rocks, deep and grating, harmful in their turn. 
> 
> _I never said goodbye. I should have said goodbye—_  She does this every time. These words are ones he still has to make sense of. Eventually he convinces her that all is fine, that she can say goodbye. Her family will call later on, as they always do. They hold no hard feelings towards her. 
> 
> _You’re like Peter Pan_. When she says it, he laughs, understanding the implications behind her words. The boy who never grew up.  _So then you’re my Wendy?_  She’d pat his hand and his heart would hurt. But he smiled because she was so much more perceptive than he was. She was his Wendy. Peter, forever a boy, Wendy, growing up to become a wife and mother. 
> 
> _Even in heaven you look the same._ He would shake his head, tell her no, no, but she would never let him finish. He wanted to say no, no, Wendy. You’re still here—Neverland wasn’t meant for you. You’re still growing, living. But she wouldn’t let him say it.  _Except for your hair. It’s shorter._
> 
> _I was going for the John Barrymore look._  Then she’d say it.
> 
> _I waited so long, so, so long, Steve._ The first night she said it, he hadn’t realized tears were rolling down his cheeks until he spoke, voice cracking with emotion he hated having.  _I’m sorry._ He doesn’t think of explanations or reasons.  _Forgive me?_  She’d pat his hand again, nodding her head.  _You’re here now._
> 
> He had the decency to wait until she slept to slip away, back to Neverland. Away, away, away. The boy who never grew up, and the woman who grew up too quickly.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> This story was take from my Tumblr account, and was written for one of my RP partners there.


End file.
